Things Have Changed
by Safi Kittykat
Summary: Oneshot. Woody wakes up in the middle of the night to instant message Bo Peep.


**Things Have Changed**

Disclaimer: Toy Story © Disney & Pixar.

Summary- Oneshot. Woody wakes up in the middle of the night to instant message Bo Peep.

A/N: Just wanna say before I start, WAY TO GO GUYS! The Toy Story section made it to the top 100! I'm so proud of all you writers who helped get us there! :)

...

Silence hung in the air, nothing moving except Bonnie's chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Everyone was asleep, as they should be at 3 am. There was almost a full moon outside, causing light to stream in through the window shades.

A certain cowboy doll had been left on the floor that night, and no one had bothered to pick him up when it came to be bedtime. He slowly sat up, looking around to be sure everyone was asleep. He had been planning on this for a few days, but now that the time was here, he was rather nervous.

He quietly snuck out the door and walked into the living room, where the computer stared blankly at him. His eyes shone brightly and he smiled just looking at it.

The computer made a small whirring noise while it was turning on, but to Woody, it sounded like an earthquake. He worriedly checked to make sure nobody heard him. He couldn't let anyone see him awake. This was too important to get caught. After a minute, the computer was up and ready to go, and no one else was awake.

Woody excitedly but quietly got in front of the keyboard, and started typing.

Sheriff_W: Bo? You there?

Waiting for a reply was endless. He and his shepherdess hadn't talked in years. Woody used to email her every so often from Andy's computer when he was at school after she'd been sold. But ever since Andy had put a password on his computer to keep Molly off of it, they'd been out of contact.

Sheriff_W: Bo please? We haven't talked in forever. I miss you!

The blinking cursor stared back at him as he waited for his love to answer him. What was taking her so long to reply?

The cowboy started thinking about the way things used to be. Back before Andy had started to outgrow his toys. He smiled as he revisited old memories fondly. A quiet musical tone interrupted Woody's thoughts. He turned his attention back to the screen.

I_heart_sheep: Woody? What happened to you? You dropped off the face of the earth!

Sheriff_W: Andy put a password on his computer once Molly learned how to turn it on.

Sheriff_W: I'm so sorry, love. How have you been?

I_heart_sheep: Its so nice to hear from you sheriff!

Woody smiled. He wished he could take her in his arms, just once more, and never let her go. He wanted to hold her porcelain hands in his, feel her lips against his own.

I_heart_sheep: Things are going well over here. I still belong to Annie, the same owner since I left Andy's. She's so nice, Woody. I wish you could meet her.

_And I wish I could be with you._ Woody couldn't help but smile at the thought of meeting Bo's new owner, despite his hatred of the person who stole his love from his life. But if she was happy, then so was he.

Sheriff_W: That would be nice. I wonder if we could ever arrange that. Haha.

There were a few seconds where neither typed anything. They were just enjoying knowing that the other was finally there.

Sheriff_W: So what's new? There has to be something new! I know a lot happened on my end since you left.

I_heart_sheep: My goodness, so much has changed. Annie got married and we moved in with her new husband. She's got a baby on the way Woody, I'm so excited for her.

It hit Woody harder than it should have that he and Bo could never have a baby like that. He tried to shake the feeling away fast, he needed to just enjoy being able to talk to his love once more.

I_heart_sheep: Besides that, nothing life changing has really gone on. I've stopped being sad all the time. There's not many toys around here to keep me company, but the ones who are left all say that they've noticed a difference recently.

Sheriff_W: That's great Bo! I would never want you to stay sad. (HUG) What changed?

Sheriff_W: Another sheriff in town? jkjk

I_heart_sheep: LOL nice one Woody.

The cowboy sighed as he ran his eyes across her 'lol' over and over. Oh, how he wanted to hear her laugh again. He began to wonder if a phone call would be worth the risk. Instant messaging was one thing, but a phone call?

I_heart_sheep: What about you, cowboy? You said a lot has happened over there. Do tell.

Woody's attention was brought back to the screen.

Sheriff_W: I don't even know where to start, love. So much has changed in just the past few weeks. So much happened.

I_heart_sheep: I've got time.

Woody could almost hear her voice through the screen. It hurt to be so close to her, yet so impossibly far away.

He started typing all about how Andy moved out and went to college and how they'd been to the daycare center. He typed about how they almost didn't make it past the incinerator but by a miracle they did. He told her of Bonnie and how wonderful she was and how much they all were played with now. Wrapping it up, he told her that, even though he had so many new friends, it was never going to be the same without her.

I_heart_sheep: Oh Woody, my dear, you must move on. We both know this will only be painful if we dwell on the past and what could have been.

Sheriff_W: I know. But its just so hard. You've got to know how much I love you...

I_heart_sheep: I do know sheriff. And you're well aware of my feelings toward you also. But it's never going to be like it used to.

I_heart_sheep: Promise me, Woody, that you'll keep your chin up? Promise me that you'll move forward and be the strong, fearless leader I know you are? That you won't worry about this loss anymore than you already have, and get back out there?

It was suddenly very hard for Woody to breathe, to see the computer. She wasn't breaking up with him exactly, but giving him a chance to be happy with someone else. This certainly wasn't what he'd hoped to accomplish by signing online.

Sheriff_W: Bo, for you, anything. I love you. And I promise that I will try with everything I have to do just that.

I_heart_sheep: Thanks sheriff. :) I'm so sorry to have to do this, but I need to go. Annie will wake up anytime now and I can't be down here when she comes through the kitchen.

Sheriff_W: Bo wait! Can I call you sometime? Just once?

Woody could almost sense her smiling at the suggestion. He knew she couldn't resist him. She couldn't back then, and she couldn't now.

I_heart_sheep: Maybe tomorrow. Goodbye, Woody. I hope to hear from you again soon. I love you!

And just like that, she was gone. Woody sat in front of the computer alone for a good half an hour. The emptiness he felt was almost too much to handle. He finally turned the machine off and slid back into Bonnie's bedroom.

He saw the young girl turn over, leaving all her toys behind her back. Woody saw his chance and crawled into the bed in front of her. He snuggled in close, causing her to hug him in her sleep. The cowboy doll smiled, happy and content.

THE END

...

A/N: I admit it was pretty much thrown together and not well thought out. I admit I was too lazy to put a lot of effort into it. And I apologize. But the idea was too good to let go, so I figured I'd quick type something up. If Trixie can do it, why can't Woody?

ps. I just wanna say to everyone that I've seen the new toy story 3 movie FIVE times in the theaters, within 2 weeks of its opening. that's right, I said FIVE. :) pretty excited about that. heh.


End file.
